


Mummy Reborn

by angiembabe



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angiembabe/pseuds/angiembabe
Summary: Written for Halloween, this is an alternative version of how Yugi solves the Millennium Puzzle. When he solves the Puzzle Yugi releases the spirit of the Pharaoh. However, instead of his soul merging with Yugi's the Pharaoh's soul is put into his shrivelled up mummy, which is on display in Domino museum.The Pharaoh's mummy then seeks out Yugi in order to take over his body and identity, putting Yugi's soul in peril.
Relationships: Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner/Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually been struggling to do any writing lately and not had much motivation, so I hope this Halloween story will be the boost I need to get some creativity flowing again. I actually came up with the idea a few weeks ago. It's sort of a cross between Yugioh and Yugi's solving of the Puzzle based on the manga and the many different mummy films that have been made.  
> The title is a play on the Duel Monsters card, Monster Reborn.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, or The Mummy, which also gets a mention somewhere in this chapter.

Trapped in chaos and condemned to eternal darkness, the lonely spirit of the Pharaoh existed, just as he had done for three thousand years or more.

Becoming one with the darkness was a sacrifice he knew he had made voluntarily, but he had no recollection of why he had made that sacrifice.

His only memories were of menacing darkness and creatures of the Duat. They whispered constantly in his ears, writhing and hissing like serpents, and took great glee in taunting him. "You were sacrificed because you are evil, like us..." they hissed. "Your soul was torn from your body and stripped of its identity. Your memories were cast to the desert winds and blown away on the sands of time."

"I. Am. Human!" He kept reiterating, over and over, as if trying to convince himself more than he was them.

"Then what is your name... human...?" They hissed, demanding to know like it held some meaning.

"I. Don't. Remember!" He screamed.

As the centuries passed, his connection with his humanity diminished to the point where he questioned if he had ever been human in the first place.

There was no escape from the darkness of his prison.

He had given up all hope... until the most recent century, when there had been brief moment of respite.

He was inside a tomb.

There was a man; a man chosen to conquer that tomb.

A golden box in a recess carved into the wall – his soul prison.

He saved the injured man from falling to his death and let him take the golden box.

But then he was in darkness again.

This time the darkness was different than before – there were endless doors, all going nowhere. The more doors he tried, the more doors appeared. He gave up in despair.

Sometimes, rough hands would fondle the pieces of his prison with greed and glee. They were trespassing on his soul prison, and it repulsed and sickened him to the point where he would roar, inflicting pain and death to those who sought to benefit from the prison of a God.

Did he think he was a God now?

His hopes rose again when his prison was placed somewhere safe, where no hands would find him. It stayed like that for a long time.

And then... one day, small, soft, gentle hands – the hands of a child. The child; full of light and hope and happiness. The child was so familiar to him. He could not kill this child.

But the child was not yet ready.

::::::::::::

With their boisterous chatter echoing under the high ceilings of the museum the students filed into the exhibition room, all eager to see the new exhibit that everyone had been talking about.

Among them, Yugi Muto paused and proudly looked around the room in awe at the exhibition his grandfather had been partly responsible for bringing to Domino.

Yugi loved ancient Egypt. From an early age, his Grandpa would tell him tales of mummies, intricately designed tombs, wonderful treasures and... ancient curses.

The tour guide waited for the students to settle and stop chattering, and then began talking.

"Here we have items found in the tomb of the unknown Pharaoh, kindly provided to us by Professor Yoshimori and Doctor Muto. Sadly, there are absolutely no records as to the young Pharaoh's identity, since his name was completely erased from history. However, we do know that his reign was cut short when he was forced to sacrifice himself after a religious sect, headed by one of his own priests, raised a demonic God and tried to cover the world in chaos and darkness..."

Murmurs and whispers could be heard among the students: Some found it scary, some thought it cool, while others found it sad. The rest were sceptical and just laughed. The sceptics made Yugi feel angry –Grandpa put a lot of work into this exhibit and all they could do was ridicule it.

The tour guide continued talking. "Here is a replica of a golden box that was found in his tomb. The whereabouts of the original is unknown..."

Jonouchi nudged his shorter friend. "Hey! Yugi. Ain't that just like the box you got in your bedroom?"

Yugi scowled at him. "Shh... Jonouchi. It's supposed to be a secret." Grandpa had told Yugi that there were seven items in total, and that the other items were being kept safely hidden in a secret temple by their guardians, somewhere in Egypt. In the wrong hands the items were rumoured to be dangerous, and Yugi was not supposed to let anyone know he had the box. But being a typical teen he had not been able to resist showing it to his closest friends.

The group moved on from the display cabinet and passed a mummy resting on a rich purple cloth inside a glass display case.

"Eeek!" Jonouchi shrieked, and tried to shove Anzu and Yugi between himself and the mummy.

"What's wrong with you dude?" Honda teased. "It's long dead," he smirked. He leaned forward to read the inscription on the case, "It says here that the mummy was embalmed in a hurry and was found in a poor state of decomposition, but has undergone extensive preservation."

Yugi moved forward and looked sadly at the mummy. Its hollow sunken features, cracked, dry, blackened bones. But amidst all the decay, Yugi was amazed that the mummy had such perfect teeth!

Peering closer, Jonouchi shuddered. "Is it really dead though? It ain't gonna come back to life and suck my brains out?"

Anzu rolled her eyes. "I think you'll find it's zombies that suck your brains out."

"Rest assured, dummy," Honda grinned, "This isn't the movies. It's not going to come to life and go... blurrrrrgh." Making a sinister laughing sound, he wiggled his fingers in Jonouchi's face, trying to scare him. The pair started squabbling and Anzu had to step between them.

As his bickering friends moved away, Yugi lingered, fixated on the mummy. It made him sad to think that his friends were making fun at this poor mummy. He felt drawn to it and felt as though he had a close attachment to the poor young man who must have died a horrible death, if the legend was to be believed. A small shudder ran down his spine.

"Hey!" Anzu came back to his side and put a hand on the small of his back. "What's wrong Yugi?" She asked, concerned.

Her presence made him snap out of it and he looked at her and blushed. She looked so pretty today, and she was touching him. "Nothing," he lied. "It's sad to think that he was only our age when he died."

Anzu frowned. "Poor guy. And he lost his name so he can't ever go to paradise, or wherever it is dead Pharaohs go."

"Yeah..." Yugi mumbled quietly to himself and followed Anzu into the next section of the exhibition.

"Hey, Yugi! You gotta come and see this!" Jonouchi called out. "This dude looks just like you! He's even got a Dark Magician floating above him!"

"It's hard to believe that the bag of bones over there looked like him!" Said Honda.

"Don't be so cruel," Anzu scolded. "He may be long dead, but he was once a living teenager, like us!"

Ignoring his friends, Yugi went over and peered at the large stele depicting the Pharaoh when he was alive, facing another man – a priest.

"Have you seen the priest guys?" Said Yugi. "He looks like..." He was cut off when Jonouchi blurted out "Kaiba!"

"Oi! Moneybags," Jonouchi yelled over to where the bored entrepreneurial millionaire was standing. No one even knew why Seto Kaiba still even bothered coming to school.

Jonouchi could not stop himself from snickering. "Someone made a carving of you!"

Scowling, Seto Kaiba came over. Not because he was interested, but because it gave him an excuse to take the piss out of the Nerd Herd –especially the Mutt.

Seto looked at it and grunted. "You need to get your eyes tested. It looks nothing like me."

"Oh yeah! Then what's that?" Jonouchi was pointing at a primitive version of Seto's Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"Obviously fake," Seto stated. "Probably knocked up in some back street workshop, by someone looking to make money out of gullible tourists."

"Meh... Mock all ya like Kaiba." Jonouchi goaded, "How'd they know what you and Yugi look like anyway?"

"Yugi's grandfather probably paid the stone mason to carve it."

"That the only explanation you got, eh?" Jonouchi teased.

"I'm beginning to wonder why I bothered coming over to talk to you lot." Huffing in annoyance, Seto walked away. Jonouchi made a rude gesture at his back.

"Let him go Jonouchi," said Yugi. His friend never seemed to know when to stop winding up Kaiba. "He probably feels creeped out by it." Yugi felt a shudder run up his spine. "I know I do. It's not every day I see an ancient carving of someone who looks like me!"

"Yeah..." Honda elbowed Jonouchi. "Just knock it off man. You're making a spectacle of yourself."

Anzu looked at Yugi and smiled. "That priest does look like Kaiba, but it's probably just a coincidence. And the Pharaoh only looks like you because his hair is styled a bit like yours."

Yugi smiled back at her. "Maybe..." However, the signature monsters, as well as the two men on the stele looking familiar, had to be more than just coincidence. But as Kaiba suggested; what if Grandpa had commissioned someone to carve it?

::::::::::::

On his way home from the museum, Yugi ran into the bully everyone dreaded the most – Ushio.

The bastard must have followed him after he said goodbye to his friends.

It was a bruising encounter. After being punched in the stomach, hit round the face and then threatened with a knife, Yugi agreed to pay Ushio 30,000 Yen when he went back to school in the morning, or face an even worse beating.

Cursing angrily for being too weak to fight back, Yugi made his way home.

After an awkward time trying to explain to his mother and grandfather, that he had walked into a lamp post on the way home while playing with his phone, he went to his room. He had a nice hot shower, changed into some casual, slouching around in clothes, and then sat down to work on the Puzzle.

Tipping the pieces out of the box, he looked down at them lovingly. It was more than just a puzzle, it was precious – his life.

He stroked his fingers over the eye carved into the solid gold box. It was sad, yet fascinating, to think that this box and the contents within had once belonged to the young Pharaoh who's decayed remains were on display in the museum.

Yugi studied the inscription written in hieroglyphics along the side. What did Grandpa tell him it said? Something along the lines of: He who shall complete me will gain the power of darkness? Neat.. He wondered if that meant he would be able to smite down his bullies with the plague, or turn them into dung beetles. Wouldn't that be awesome?

However, he had been trying to complete it since he was eight years old without much success. He was now just turned sixteen and had still not managed to put together more than a few pieces, which was stupid and annoying –he was good at puzzles. Yet this one just refused to cooperate with him. It was like the pieces changed the way they fitted together each time he tried!

But not tonight.

Something felt different.

He worked into the night and soon it was dark. Midnight was fast approaching.

Click! One piece slotted in easily – why had he never noticed how those two pieces went together before?

Click! Another piece.

Click! Click! Click!

He worked with speed, each piece going in easily, until... He gasped. It was almost complete. All he had to do was fit in the final piece and it was done. Just as he had expected it would be, it was an upside down pyramid – a pendant of some sort.

Reaching into the box, he picked up the final piece, which was shaped a bit like a Wadjet Eye.

Holding the pyramid pendant in his left hand, he savoured the feel of it. Oddly, it was not as heavy as he thought it would be, but it would still be quiet bulky for him to wear.

Picking up the remaining piece in his right hand, he placed it in the slot, but hesitated a moment from pushing it right in.

The last eight years had all been leading up to this and he wanted to savour it. Worryingly, there was also a slight feeling of fear of what he might be unleashing. What if it contained a demon that ate him and then ate his mother and grandfather, and then ate all of his friends?

He told himself not to be silly –demons did not exist.

If that were so, then why was his heart beating ten to the dozen?

His hand started trembling.

::::::::::::

The moment was here.

The boy was of age.

Freedom at last.

The Pharaoh's spirit urged the boy on, helping him by ensuring the pieces slotted together with ease.

Holding the completed pendant in his hands, Yugi raised it up to admire his handiwork. The Millennium Puzzle was beautiful; its gold surface glinting in the light of his bedroom lamp.

The eye on the front of the Puzzle glowed for a moment and then went out. Nothing was happening and he felt no different. No dark powers. No magic ability. Nothing.

Disappointed, Yugi threaded a piece of string through the loop on the top and then hung the Puzzle on his headboard and went to bed.

::::::::::::

Inside the museum, all was quiet. The night watchman made his rounds and then sat down on a chair by the reception desk and poured some coffee from his flask. He yawned and took a sip of his brew, completely unaware of what was happening inside the mummy's display case in the other room.

Leathery eye lids suddenly blinked open. Amethyst eyes, with irises of crimson, looked up at the ceiling. The room was in darkness but the red eyes helped him to see perfectly. This was not where he expected to find himself after the boy completed the Puzzle. He had thought he would obtain the boy's body, but he appeared to have been returned to his own rotted corpse.

But his corpse was not in his tomb. Where was he?

He reached out with a bony arm and tapped on the glass.

Sitting up, he tried to shout for help, but the vocal chords on this corpse were rotted away and all he could do was let out a demonic, blood curdling scream. The glass case shattered.

The night watchman froze in place, his coffee cup falling from his hand. "Shit!" He hissed, when hot liquid landed in his lap. His eyes were then drawn to the place where the scream had come from. Seeing that it was the Egyptian exhibit room he shuddered. "Curses don't exist," he muttered.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a shadow. "Who's there?" He said shakily, standing up.

The lights in reception flickered and went out. The night watchman scrabbled to turn on his torch but his hands were shaking so much that he dropped it.

Bending down, he grabbed it and stood up, only to come face to face with the most terrifying sight he had ever seen.

The spirit of the Pharaoh wanted to ask where the boy who had freed him was, but could not talk.

Instead, he slid a bony hand around the neck of the night watchman.

"N..n..no..." The night watchman stuttered.

The mummy opened its jaws and tendrils of shadow snaked their way out of its maw, wrapping themselves around the terrified night watchman, who had now pissed himself in fright.

The shadows entered the man's throat and quickly consumed his life force, sucking him dry, before receding back inside the mummy's mouth.

The Shadows were satiated, but it was not enough. He needed to find the boy if he were to become complete.

Concentrating his shadow magic, the mummy left the museum and searched. His soul was drawn to the boy and he was not far away.

Merging with the darkness he moved swiftly and within minutes he had landed on the skylight above Yugi's bedroom. He could see the boy below, laying on the bed with his eyes closed.

The skylight was open just a crack, and using his shadows he slithered like a snake through the gap.

Yugi's eyes shot open. "Who's there?" He instinctively reached for the Millennium Puzzle and stood up. Something was off.

The eye on the Puzzle was glowing again and Yugi saw that he was surrounded by a whirlwind of inky black shadows.

He stared in horror as a pair of bony, decayed hands wrapped themselves around his own hands, and the the Puzzle he was still holding.

Through the shadows, Yugi could see the face of the mummy from the museum. It's amethyst eyes with a crimson hue were mesmerising and looking directly into his own eyes. He took a step back and knocked his chair over. The mummy moved closer, its mouth open.

Yugi tried to scream but the mummy clamped its mouth over his own, silencing his scream. He could not breath and his body felt like it was being crushed.

And then there was nothing but darkness...

Now merged with the boy, the spirit of the Pharaoh was complete.

Shadows still swirled and moaned around him, trembling with anticipation of the souls they could devour.

The spirit waved his arm in a commanding gesture. "Begone Shadows; back into the darkness."

Hissing, the Shadow Creatures reluctantly shrunk back into the place that existed beneath this world and the next –Duat.

The spirit took a deep breath, filling his new lungs. He flexed his neck muscles and looked down at his fleshy hands, relishing the long lost feeling of being living flesh, bone and muscle. It was a bit puny, but this was his new body. It would suffice.

Gazing down at his Millennium Puzzle, the spirit smiled. How sweet of the boy to put a new string on it for him. He looped it over his head and let the Puzzle rest against his chest.

Upon hearing a knock at the door, his head snapped round in alarm. The door creaked open.

"Yugi?" So, that was the name he was inheriting.

An old man's voice. "Is everything okay? Only we heard... Oh!" The old man's eyes fell on the chair laying on the floor, and then went wide in amazement at the sight of the golden object around his grandson's neck. "You completed the Millennium Puzzle." It was not said in fear or alarm, but proudly. "I knew you would one day."

It was true. Sugoroku could not explain how or why he knew Yugi would complete it, he just did. Initially he had thought it would be on his fifteenth birthday, but he was slightly over a year out.

"Do you feel... any different?" He asked, with sight trepidation. "Like... powerful magic?"

The spirit of the Pharaoh tried not to be alarmed at the likeness this old man bore to Siamun –the only name he remembered from his past human life. He realised that this man was the same man he had saved in the tomb, only aged by many years.

The Pharaoh knew he was appearing a little too confident, and sagged a little to mimic his host body's usually terrible posture. His face took on a slight sheepishness. "Sorry if I celebrated a bit too loudly Grandpa. I didn't mean to wake you."

"No, No..." Sugoroku waved his hand dismissively. "I was still awake anyway." He moved closer and peered into his grandson's eyes. "Are you sure you don't feel any different, Yugi?"

"I'm fine Sia..." Shit! He almost said Siamun. This was all so new and he was still a little overawed by it all. He had to be more careful. "I'm good Grandpa. I think I might go to bed now. See you in the morning."

Sugoroku nodded. "Yes. You have school in the morning, so you should probably get some sleep. Night." Backing out of the room, Sugoroku smiled and then closed the door.

As soon as he was out of the room, he chewed on his thumb with a worried expression. It might be his imagination but Yugi was different, he was sure. His voice was stronger and his irises had a red tint and... He waved it away. Yugi's room was fairly dark and the light from the window must have made an odd reflection.

The Pharaoh's spirit let out a sigh and sat down on the bed. Hopefully that the old man had not noticed anything odd, but he could not be sure. From now on he would be known as Yugi, and act like Yugi. Fragments of Yugi's memories and life were bombarding his own muddled mind, filling him with his new identity, but also overwhelming him.

Ushio was the most recent memory. That name was responsible for the bruises on his face and ribs.

Ushio would pay for what he had done.

Pulling on his discarded school uniform, he pushed open the skylight and climbed onto the roof. He jumped fearlessly, the shadows supporting him and cushioning his landing.

All was quiet and still. Shadow covered the moon, enabling Yami Yugi to run unseen through the streets, to meet his victim.

::::::::::::

Yugi opened his eyes, or, at least he thought his eyes were open –he could see nothing but pitch black darkness. As his eyes adjusted he saw that he was inside a strange cavern, full of blackened pillars, ancient stone steps and... hundreds of doors, above, to his side and all around. And it was so dark.

He shivered, not because he was cold, but because this place gave him the chills.

Where was he?

He tried to wrap his arms protectively around himself, but something felt... not quite right. His body had a strange aura around it and felt hollow.

The last thing he remembered was fitting the final piece of the Millennium Puzzle in place. There was an intense light and a pulling feeling. And then the darkness.

The inscription on the box, 'he who completes me shall gain the powers of darkness' kept running through his mind. The words were a riddle of some kind, but now he feared he knew what the answer was – he had been banished into the darkness.

In the distance he heard sinister noises, scratching and rattling at the doors. Whatever they were they were behind those doors and he hoped they would stay there.

He was suddenly terrified.

::::::::::::

The following morning, Yami Yugi was woken up by the most infernal din. He shrieked and almost fell out of bed.

Pulling himself together, he realised where the awful noise was coming from. "I command you to be silent!" He ordered. But unlike shadows, the alarm clock with the silly face ignored him and kept on making its horrible sound.

Unsure if the thing would bite him, he reached over and prodded it with his finger. It moved on its base and kept ringing. The sound appeared to be coming from a dome shaped bell on the top.

Snarling at it, he gathered his shadow magic at his fingertips and aimed it at the infernal object.

The alarm clock was lifted up and hurled across the room. It hit the wall, made a strange clanging noise and the base detached itself from the main body. It hit the floor in two pieces. Enraged that one half was still ringing –all be it a more strangled sound as it vibrated on the carpet– he sent another tendril of magic at it, curling it around the bell and ripping it from the alarm clock.

Finally, it fell silent.

Now wide awake, Yami Yugi sat on the bed with a smug expression on his face and his arms folded. "Do not defy me again, object of torture."

The door opened and Yugi's mother came in. "Yugi? What was th... Oh!" She looked in horror at the smashed Time Wizard alarm clock on the floor. "What happened to your alarm clock?"

"My what?!" Ah! She must mean the infernal ringing thing that woke him up. He really needed to get a better grip of this boy's memories, otherwise he was going to struggle.

Hana Muto pointed at the mangled object on the floor. "Alarm clock. What happened to it? And why are you still in bed? Hurry up! Anzu's already waiting downstairs for you and you're not even dressed! Your breakfast has gone cold too."

This damned woman... Bombarding him with endless nagging –did she ever shut up?! He almost snarled at her and was tempted to use his shadows to gag her.

Luckily, he remembered who he was supposed to be. "Sorry Mum. I had a bad night and was dreaming. I accidentally swiped my alarm clock off the table."

She huffed. "Well, hurry up! And don't forget to brush your teeth. And make sure you wash properly."

Scowling, he got off the bed and shuffled to the bathroom. Assuming a new identity was going to be harder than he thought. But at least getting washed and dressed was something Yugi must do on autopilot every day, because it seemed to come naturally.

Shaking her head, Hana Muto left him to go and get on with her chores.

::::::::::::

The first thing Anzu noticed was the large golden pendant around her friend's neck. She gasped. "You solved the Puzzle Yugi!"

"Yes," he replied, cupping it in his hands and looking down at it, the eye in the centre catching the sunlight and glinting up at him.

"It's so pretty. It looks like a pyramid," said Anzu, leaning forward to peer at it properly. "I bet its worth a fortune. I hope no one tries to steal it."

"Yes. Perhaps I should not wear it in public." He took it off.

"You probably should. Sensei will confiscate it if he sees it," she said. "Were not really supposed to wear a lot of jewellery to school."

He nodded. It was a mistake thinking he could get away with wearing it and not attract unwanted attention.

Before he could put it in his backpack, Anzu reached her hand out. "C.. can I hold it?"

He shook his head. "I don't think so," he said.

She startled and looked afraid. "Why? It... it doesn't contain anything...you know.. like a curse?"

He shook his head. "No. Nothing like that." He started walking.

Anzu scratched her head. It appeared he did not want to talk about it. Letting the subject of the Puzzle go, she scurried after him.

"You seem different today?" Anzu observed, her voice friendly but somewhat awkward and nervous.

"In what way?" He asked, a fear running through him that she might suspect that the soul of her friend had been replaced.

She peered at him quizzically. "You've styled your hair slightly differently. I like it."

"What do you mean?" He said, tersely.

Much to his irritation she reached up and stroked her fingers through his hair. "You've spiked some of the strands up." She was surprised to find they were not glued up with a ton of gel as she had expected, but were soft and seemed to be held of their own volition. Perhaps he slept funny on it. Maybe a restless night would also account for his uncharacteristically bad mood.

"I'm looking forward to the weekend," she said, changing the subject. "You mentioned visiting the museum again? Perhaps we could go together."

When she got no response, she jumped in front of him.

"Yugi?" She called, clicking her fingers in his face. "Earth calling Yugi?!" He had stopped walking and was staring off into space. Something was seriously weird with him today.

He shook his head and scowled at her, making her flinch.

"Yes, I would like that," he said abruptly, and carried on walking. He did not need to search too deeply inside the boy's mind to know that he had a thing for this girl, but was too shy to do much about it. Perhaps he should should rectify that and take her, when the right moment presented itself.

They continued walking, the conversation more awkward than Anzu was used to.

They reached the school, where Yami Yugi was instantly mobbed by a blond haired imbecile.

The blond miscreant looked mortified when he found himself being grabbed by an invisible force and thrown off with ease.

Yami Yugi glowered down at him sat on the ground. "Never touch me like that again," he snarled angrily.

Nursing his bruised pride, Jonouchi scrabbled to his feet. "Geez Yuge! You didn't have to go all Incredible Hulk on me?! All you had to say is 'please don't do noogies on me again'. Instead you throw me halfway across the playground! How'd you even do that anyway?!"

Although shocked by Yugi's sudden show of aggression, Anzu and Honda still found it amusing. "To be fair Jonouchi, Yugi has tried telling you he doesn't like it but you never take any notice," said Anzu.

Yami Yugi clenched his fists. So, this was Jonouchi. According to the memories he had, Yugi hated being grabbed in a headlock and having the other boy dig his fist into his scalp. Yet the same memories also held the other boy in high regard –they were friends. How could you be friends with someone who did things that hurt and aggravated you?

There was much to learn about the life he had taken over, and the spirit wondered if he had made a mistake in allowing the Puzzle to be completed.

As they made their way to class, Jonouchi came to Yugi's side. He was all smiles and seemed to have forgiven his smaller friend for throwing him to the ground. "That was a cool move ya pulled there Yugi. I'm impressed. Where'd ya learn it?"

"Learn what? How to repel an enemy?" Yami Yugi shrugged. "I don't remember."

Jonouchi jumped in front of Yami Yugi and put his hands on his friend's shoulders, peering down into his eyes. "You sure you're okay Yugi?" Something was slightly off. It was Yugi, but there was a dark hue of crimson deep inside his irises, that looked otherworldly, perhaps even dangerous.

Yami Yugi stepped back in surprise. "Why do you say that, Jonouchi?" He tried to smile reassuringly. "I didn't sleep very well last night, but apart from that, I'm still Me!" To reiterate the face, he patted himself on the chest.

He was saved from further interrogation when a blonde boy came running over. "Hey, guys! Have you seen what's going on over there?"

All four shook their heads.

"What is it Bakura?" Anzu asked.

"Ushio," Bakura answered. "He's tipped all the rubbish out of the bins and is sitting in it, babbling and talking nonsense."

Yami Yugi went rigid at the mention of that name. Did people suspect? He had take great care to ensure that the game had taken place in the shadows and that no one had seen.

Jonouchi let out a snort of amusement. "Really? Sounds cool."

"Yeah.. I gotta go and see this!" Honda exclaimed, running in the direction of the large crowd of students gathered around the upturned rubbish bins. Jonouchi ran after him.

Anzu rolled her eyes and turned to Yugi. "They like nothing better than to enjoy someone else's suffering..." With that, she set off after the other two. "Hey! Wait up guys!"

Yami Yugi stood there smugly and folded his arms over his chest.

"Are you not going to see what all the fuss is about, Yugi?" Ryou Bakura asked him.

For a moment Yami Yugi said nothing. He already knew what he would find, but if he was to become Yugi then he had to act like Yugi. "Yeah!" He grinned. "You bet I am." He ran after the others.

Ushio became violent when one of the teachers tried to persuade him away from his pile of trash. From what they could gather, he thought the trash was money and valuable jewels. Police were called, and an ambulance. He was sedated and carted off to a secure medical facility for psychological evaluation.

Yami Yugi did not feel one ounce of guilt – the bully deserved it, for trespassing on his soul.


	2. Mummy Reborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second and final part to my Halloween story.  
> Anzu grows more and more suspicious that something is not quite right with Yugi. She confronts him with dire consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to issue a warning for Major character death. And I think I will increase the rating accordingly. I also have to say that I found it really really hard to kill my favourite characters. So I hope it is not too upsetting.
> 
> There is also talk of Ancient Egyptian Gods and the Egyptians beliefs and religion. It by no means represents by own beliefs, or lack of, but I do not wish for anyone of faith to be offended and think that I hold the views expressed in this story. It is purely for fiction.
> 
> Authors notes done with, I hope you enjoy this final part of the story.

News that someone had stolen the mummy from the museum and murdered the security night watchman had come as a shock to everyone except Yami Yugi.

He did not feel any guilt, but he did feel very awkward listening to Yugi's friends going on about it while sat on the roof during the lunch break.

Theories that the mummy got up and walked out and was now on the prowl for victims were the most popular and gave everyone the chills.

Yami Yugi said nothing.

Later that day, when he and Anzu were walking home, she brought the subject up again. "You've been very quiet today Yugi? What do you think really happened to the mummy?"

She was looking at him like she suspected it had something to do with him solving the Millennium Puzzle. But she was loyal to Yugi and he hoped that she would not tell the others that he had solved the Puzzle, and had kept it hidden in his backpack all day. If there was any risk of her telling them then he would have to feed her to the shadows, and he did not want to do that because he liked her. But he would do so to protect his secret.

"I don't know," he lied.

"You don't think it's weird that you solved the Puzzle and now the mummy is gone?"

He gave her a fake baffled look. "Why would I think that? I mean. No one has come after my Puzzle yet, so I expect it was like Bakura said: collectors took it, or it was stolen to order by the Chinese to make medicine."

"Even so," she said. "I'm still worried. If collectors know about the mummy, then they might know about the Puzzle and try to steal it from you if they find out you have it. Best keep it well hidden, just in case."

"Don't worry. I will," he smiled disarmingly, trying to put her at ease. If only she knew what had really happened to the mummy!

Returning home, Anzu invited herself in. They tried to sneak past the kitchen and up to his room without being seen, but his mother was waiting for him to come home and accosted them. "Yugi! What have you been doing in your room? Only I was cleaning and there was this strange ash like substance all over your bedroom floor!"

He grimaced. "Sorry Mum. I think it came out of my gym shoes." Crap! How had he not noticed the debris left behind? The shadows had not wanted to consume the mummy –they had feared it. He should have swept up the deposit left when the mummy crumbled away after he transferred himself into Yugi's body, but he had not had time.

She gave him a sceptical look. "It was an awful lot of dirt for a pair of shoes?" She questioned. "It filled the vacuum bag! Look!" She held out the box full of dust she had hoovered up and kept to show him.

His stomach lurched slightly at the sight of what had once been his body. A rotted body that was no longer of any use, but his none the less. But he did not let his feelings show.

He scratched his head. "Well... I also did do some art homework that was messy. I should have done it outside. Sorry."

Hana Muto rolled her eyes. "I doesn't matter now. I just wondered, that's all. Are you and Anzu hungry? I've made your favourite burgers for tea."

He nodded and dropped his bag on the floor next to the chair and sat down.

Anzu hung her own bag over the back of the chair next to his. Why had he just lied to his mother? They did have gym class two days ago and had been made to run through the muddy woods, but they had not had any art homework that would create a mess! And the mud in the woods was nothing like the stuff in the box.

"Would you like a home made burger as well, Anzu?" Mrs Muto asked.

"Yes please," she replied. "But no ketchup, just salad."

Mrs Muto served up the burgers. "Just how you like them Yugi," she said proudly.

Yami Yugi stared at it like it might bite him. So this was a burger? Yugi had loved them, so he figured he should too. He picked up a salad leaf and nibbled it. This he could deal with, but the burger...? He picked it up and took a bite. It was not to his taste and he nearly spat it out, but forced himself to chew and swallow. He could not eat any more of this dreadful stodge. His stomach would not let him.

"I'm full." He pushed the plate away.

His mother looked surprised, but also worried. "Are you ill? You don't have a fever, do you?" She reached over to touch his forehead but he flinched away and raised his arm protectively.

"Do not touch me!" He snarled. His mother backed away, horrified.

"What's wrong Yugi?" Said Anzu, trying to sound calm and sympathetic. But she could not hide the note of irritation and concern at his behaviour.

"There is nothing wrong. I am not not in the mood. Excuse me." He got up and left the room.

Anzu and Hana Muto stared at each other in disbelief. This was definitely NOT the Yugi they knew and loved.

"He's not being bullied again, is he?" Mrs Muto asked, concerned.

Anzu shook her head. "Not that I know of. I'll go and see what's wrong." She got up and followed Yugi up to his room.

The door was closed so she knocked and pushed it open a crack. "Yugi?" He had his back to her and his body looked tense. His head was tilted up and his arms were at his sides but outstretched, and the room was... Her mouth fell open at the sight of dark grey and black smoky mist swirling around him. The mist seemed to be coming from his hands.

Hearing her speak, he whirled around and glared at her, the whites of his eyes were black and the pupils flashing dangerously with crimson. He was wearing the Millennium Puzzle.

Her body froze with fear and she tried to scream, but he quickly sent a tendril of shadow magic at her, gagging her. Another tendril pulled her into the room and the door closed and locked behind her.

Using his shadow magic, he steered her to the bed and sat her down. His features softened and the energy surrounding him cleared. His eyes went back to normal.

"Do not call out," he ordered. "Otherwise I will be forced to gag you again."

She nodded and he removed the gag.

"You're not my Yugi. Who are you?" She said, accusingly. She refused to be intimidated.

"I am Yugi," he answered calmly, sitting down next to her, his thigh touching hers. She scooted away slightly, putting a safe gap between them.

He instantly picked up on her fear. "Do not fear me. I will not harm you unless you give me reason to do so."

"What the heck is that supposed to mean," she said, angrily. "I know you're not Yugi. He would never leave his burger, and he certainly would never behave like this! What have you done with him?"

"I am him."

"No you're not. This is because of the Puzzle, I know it is. You're an evil thing that came out of it and you've possessed my friend. Give him back!"

Yami Yugi smirked at her. "Is that an order?"

She scowled at him and folded her arms defiantly. "Yes!"

He started laughing. "You have guts. No wonder he likes you. I like you too. But whereas he is too shy to act on it, I am not." He took her hand but she snatched it away.

"Don't you dare touch me mister! Now start talking or I will scream for help. I want to know where Yugi is."

Yami Yugi cocked his head at her. She had guessed he was not Yugi, so he might as well tell her the truth before killing her. "He is right here." He placed his hand on his chest. "Or at least his body is here. You see, my body was not in a very good condition so I needed a new one. And since this body was perfectly suited I was able to place my soul inside."

Anzu started trembling. "Are you a parasite? I don't understand."

"Neither do I. I have no memories of my former life. All I know is that Yugi is part of me. He freed me from never ending darkness and... I do not know where his soul is, but I believe it may be trapped in the place I was previously." For the first time, he was starting to feel a tiny bit of regret.

Anzu felt tears starting to form. "Why?" She sniffed. "Yugi is an innocent, sweet, kind boy. He would do anything to help someone and you've taken advantage of that and hurt him. He's my friend and I want him back.." She began to sob.

Yami Yugi could not help but feel remorseful. He might have succumbed to his darkness, but he was still human, despite everything he had been through. "Yugi is not the only soul to suffer," he said sadly. "I have experienced eternal suffering."

"Then why inflict it on Yugi?" She snapped. "He's done nothing to harm you."

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?!" She said incredulously. "Bit late for that now. The damage is done. Is there any way to reverse it?"

Yami Yugi set out a sigh. "I do not know."

Anzu's gaze fell to the Millennium Puzzle and she gasped. "He's in there, isn't he?"

"I do not know for sure. The Puzzle released my soul when he completed it. I had expected my soul to merge with his but something went wrong and I was placed inside that wretched corpse in the museum. But I was drawn here, to My Millennium Puzzle and to Yugi."

"Oh My God!" Anzu's hands flew to her face in disgust. "You're the Pharaoh's mummy! That dust your mum cleared up.." Anzu was struggling not to be sick. "Was that the mummy, or...?"

"Do not fret. It was not Yugi, it was the mummy. This body was Yugi's. It is now mine."

"No! I won't let you take his body!" She stood up and made to leave. "I'm going to get your.. Yugi's grandfather, and then we're going to see if he can help us rescue Yugi."

Strong hands grabbed her wrists and pulled her back down. "No! I will not allow you to leave." His tone was threatening and Anzu felt afraid.

"Why? What would you do if I do try and leave?"

The fear in her voice touched the humanity in him and he felt conflicted about what he was about to do to her in order to silence her.

"You have to understand that I can't.. I can't go back to that place.." he said. "I will do whatever is necessary to protect myself." Underneath the menace in his voice was a note of pleading desperation, and Anzu almost found herself feeling sympathy for him.

But her best friend was still trapped somewhere and she wanted him back. "Please..? I know you don't want to go back to wherever you were before. But what about Yugi? He might be in that place, alone and afraid. If there's a way to save both him and you, then maybe your grandfather will know how. He found the Millennium Puzzle and may know its secrets. "

He shook his head. "I do not want anyone else involved. You will help me to find him."

"Me?" She asked, nervously. "What do you want me to do?"

As much as he did not want to harm her, he knew he had no choice. The shadows were hungry and she was so... ripe and tasty.

Smiling to disarm her, he reached out with his hand and touched her cheek gently. "He always wanted to kiss you." She tried to pull away but found herself held in place by an invisible force.

"Shhh..." he said, moving in for a kiss. "Do not be afraid."

The kiss was soft and gentle at first and she started to wonder why she had been afraid. But then she felt a chill wrap around her, sucking her breath from her and filling her lungs. She was choking to death. She tried to fight but her body was fading, being pulled into darkness by the shadows.

Wiping his mouth, Yami Yugi sat back and let the shadows recede. They were satisfied with their meal, and all that remained of the girl was a small amount of dust. Not enough for his mother to notice. He did not register her bag and jacket on the bed.

::::::::::::

The following morning, his mother asked him if he was feeling better. She also asked what time Anzu had left last night.

He shrugged. "About eight, I think. Why?"

"Her father just rang. She didn't come home last night. I wondered if she might have stayed here last night."

He shook his head. "No. She didn't."

Hana Muto narrowed her eyes at him. He seemed totally uninterested in what might have happened to his friend. For all they knew she might have been abducted on her way home! "I had better call her parents and let them know she isn't here."

When she came off the phone she looked very concerned. "They're calling the police to say she's missing. I'm going to walk the route she would have taken, to see if I can see anything suspicious. Did you want to come?"

Shaking his head, he wrapped his arms around his head and curled in on himself. "It's my fault..." He mumbled. His mother thought he was having a breakdown over what might have happened to Anzu. She had no idea that he knew they would never find her but was suddenly feeling a huge surge of guilt and remorse. Curse the shadows. He hated them controlling him like this. Well, no more. He could not live like this. They would make him kill again, and again, and again. And then what? He would eventually be caught ant tortured like they did murderers back in ancient times.

He knew what he had to do.

"I'm going to my room." His mother watched him shuffle away, looking absolutely lost. Her heart broke for him.

::::::::::::

Locking his bedroom door, the spirit of the Pharaoh picked up the Puzzle.

Maybe if he dismantled it he could undo this mess. The darkness might take him back and free Yugi. Whatever happened, he would rather rot in darkness for another three thousand years than kill anyone else.

He pressed the eye in the centre of the Puzzle. It clicked and popped out of place. Taking it between his thumb and forefinger, he pulled it out completely. Nothing happened so he peered into the dark hole left in the pendant. The darkness inside seemed to disappear into infinity.

Fear of going back suddenly gripped him and he decided to put the piece back, but his hand would not move. A dark force locked onto his forehead and he heard the shadows hissing for him to return to them. "No!" He felt himself being pulled in and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

His empty shell of a body was sucked dry, leaving nothing but wafer like skin and bones. It fell to the floor. The Puzzle fell from his skeletal hands and hit the ground, breaking apart around him.

::::::::::::

Having heard the news, Honda joined in the search for Anzu, while Jonouchi went to the game store to see how Yugi was faring. Yugi's mother answered the door and let him in.

"It's like she vanished into thin air," said Jonouchi, shakily.

"Yugi's in his room," Hana told Jonouchi. "He seemed pretty shaken. I was going to take a drink up to him and try and talk to him. But maybe you can take it. He's probably more likely to talk to you."

"Sure," Jonouchi took the mug of tea and went up to Yugi's room. He knocked the door but there was no answer. "You in there Yugi?" No answer. He tried the door but found it was locked.

He hammered on the door but still could not get an answer. Growing concerned, he pulled out the folding knife he always kept in case he bumped into an old gang member with a grudge, and jimmied the lock.

He spotted Yugi's blue uniform on the floor. It looked empty but then he spotted Yugi's unique hair by the top of the jacket. Then he spotted bony looking hands poking out of the sleeves. Bit by bit the scene started to unfold in his brain and he dropped the mug he was holding.

"Yugi?!" He cried, running into the room and falling to his knees. He swore when his knee impacted with something hard, and then realised it was a piece of the Millennium Puzzle. The pieces were all around his best friend's desiccated corpse. He screamed, turned away and threw up his breakfast.

Yugi's mother came running when she heard the noise, but Jonouchi shouted at her not to come in.

"He's my son!" She said through her tears, coming into the room.

"You don't wanna see," Jonouchi said, between sobs.

Hana Muto's knees giving out at the sight.

The Millennium Puzzle. That wretched artefact her father-in-law had brought into the house and given to her precious son, was to blame.

That was when Jonouchi spotted Anzu's bag and pink school blazer on Yugi's bed.

::::::::::::

The spirit peered into the darkness, but thanks to his exposure to the living world, his eyes were still adjusting and he could not see anything.

He was taken aback when a voice called out. "Hello! Who's there?"

Relieved that he was no longer alone, Yugi tentatively stepped out from his hiding place behind a twisted pillar of blackened vines. His aura of light glowed slightly, cutting through the darkness.

Yami Yugi stared at him, mortified that his plan had not worked. "You shouldn't be here," he snarled. The anger in his voice was not aimed at Yugi, but at the cruel Gods who were responsible ensuring they were now both trapped in the darkness.

Nervous of him, Yugi backed up a step. "Have I done something wrong? I'm sorry. I didn't want to come here. But I completed the Puzzle and I think it brought me here. I didn't mean to make you angry. I'm sorry."

Realising he must look menacing, Yami Yugi tried to reassure the other boy by raising his hand and attempting a smile. "Do not apologise. It's not your fault. It is mine. I wanted to escape the darkness, but I did not properly consider the consequences."

"I'm not sure I understand?" Yugi studied the other boy. "You're the Pharaoh, aren't you? I mean, I know we look alike from the display at the museum. If you're angry at me for completing the Millennium Puzzle, then I really am sorry."

At the mention of the museum, the spirit flinched. The memory of his decayed body a reminder that he was long dead. But Yugi was still alive, and his soulless body was probably still laying comatose on his bedroom floor. "I am not angry at you."

Yugi seemed to brighten up a little. "Do you think there's a way out of here? I've tried looking but some of the doors have monsters behind them. But at least they seem to be afraid of the light I seem to have surrounding me. You have a dark aura surrounding you and I'm worried that might be attracting them." He pointed over the spirit's shoulder to where dozens of shadow creatures were drooling, while waiting to embrace him back into the fold.

He turned to look and the shadow creatures hissed and moved closer to him. He did not want to go with them, not after what they had made him do to Anzu.

He shuddered, instinctively moving closer to Yugi. "Perhaps we can use your light to our advantage while we search for a way out." He doubted there was a way out, but did not want to extinguish Yugi's hope, and with it his light.

"Yeah," Yugi nodded. "Stick close and they should stay away."

The spirit of the Pharaoh nodded and moved to his side.

::::::::::::

The Egyptian Gods watched as the two halves of one soul were reunited. They did not usually allow themselves to interfering in the lives of human beings. But for three thousand years they had faced a dilemma.

Three thousand years ago the doorway leading to the Duat had been opened, releasing a creature of chaos and darkness, that had begun to devour the land.

They had intended to punish the young Pharaoh's father, by using him as their sacrifice, but he died prematurely of guilt. The uncle had gone insane due to his meddling with dark alchemy and was destined to suffer his own horrible fate.

Choosing the young Pharaoh as a worthy sacrifice had been a regretful but necessary intervention in order to restore Ma'at and save humanity. The young Pharaoh was brave and noble. He ruled his people firmly, but with kindness and compassion. He showed such great promise and the fate he had suffered in order to rectify the mistakes made by his foolish father and greedy uncle had been a cruel one.

They could not give the young Pharaoh back his name and grant him passage into the afterlife, because that would release the chains binding Zorc inside the darkness, but they could give him a companion in the form of the other, lighter half of his soul, which they had stripped from him during his death.

::::::::::::

One hundred years had now passed, but time held no importance here.

Taking the spirit of the Pharaoh by the hand, Yugi turned to him. "You know, I've been trying to think of a name for you but the only thing I can come up with is Other Me."

"Since I'm the dark half of our soul, what about Yami?" The Pharaoh asked.

Yugi nodded thoughtfully. "Yami it is then!"

Yami nudged him "Okay, Aibou."

Yugi looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Why Aibou?"

Yami shrugged. "Because we're partners in the fight against the darkness."

"I still prefer Yugi," said Yugi.

Yami shot him a wicked grin and tugged on his hand. "Come on Aibou, Apep is returning again. We've got work to do."

As Ra swooped down in his solar barque, the two boys jumped aboard, ready to assist in the ceaseless battle against darkness; a battle that had been raging ever since the universe began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you enjoyed that and did not find it too sad. But, hey! It's Halloween so it's supposed to be sad/scary/chilling...  
> Since it's now Nov. 1st, I hope you all had a good, fun packed Halloween.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the first part. The concluding part will follow shortly, providing the shadows don't get me before I get round to editing it.


End file.
